Coincidence or Destiny?
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: I don't know what to write. Marissa meets Alex and they like each other. Just read and see if you like it
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Prologue

Marissa Cooper is 17 and lives in New York. Her Parents Jimmy and Julie Cooper are very successful and rich. Marissa has a boyfriend Ryan Cohen who's 17 and a best friend Summer Roberts who is also 17. Summer is together with Seth Cohen,17. Summer lives in New York with her father who is successful and rich. Seth and Ryan are brothers, but Ryan was adopted by Sandy and Kirsten Cohen when he was a few months old. The Cohen family also live in New York and are also successful and rich. Four months ago Sandy found out that Ryan has an older brother Trey who is 21 and who has just gotten out from jail. Sandy took him under his wings so Ryan could get to know his brother. And they seemed to get along fine, but sometimes Ryan would be suspicious and even jealous of him because he spent a lot of time with Marissa.

Work makes Sandy and his family move to Newport, Orange County and this is not taken well by Marissa Ryan, Summer and Seth, but they have no choice.

A few months later Jimmy and Julie decides they want to move to Newport too because of business reasons (and because Julie heard it was a place for rich people.)

After pleading with her dad, Summer manages to talk him into moving to Orange County too so she can be with Marissa and Seth.

Alex Kelly is 18 and lives in Newport, Orange County. Her parents are (big surprise) successful and rich and in Alex' opinion 'snobby, emotionless bitches.'

Her best friend, and ex girlfriend, Jodie (18) thinks the same. Alex' parents freaked out when they found out Alex had an interest in girls as well as boys and tried to ignore it and even deny it by setting her up with boys etc. Alex got sick of her parents and tried to emancipate herself from them when she was 17, but they refused and, thinking she just wanted to be more independent (because they were perfect parents,) bought her a club, The Bait Shop.

Chapter 1

_The Bait Shop_

"I've had enough of this," Ryan hissed angrily.

"Enough of what? Nothing is going on with me and Trey and nothing have happened or will happen either," Marissa shot back. She was getting tired of the constant fighting with Ryan who clearly didn't trust her.

"Oh yeah? That's not what I heard Trey say."

"What did he say?" Marissa asked warily and agitated.

"That you two have been making out."

"And you believe him?" Marissa asked feeling anger towards Trey for lying and Ryan for being a stupid jerk.

"How would you feel if I kissed someone else?"

"I don't know," Marissa answered truthfully. How would she feel? Angry? Relieved? Probably a little bit of both.

Ryan grabbed a blonde girl who were about to pass them and kissed her. Marissa looked stunned when Ryan pulled away from the girl. Looking at the complete stranger she noticed she too looked stunned. Marissa felt tears well up in her eyes, but she didn't quite know why. Maybe it was Ryan's complete ignorance and the fact that he didn't trust her after being together for almost a year or that he humiliated and hurt her in a club with lots of people, and by kissing a complete stranger as if it was nothing? She didn't know and she didn't really care. She ran out of the club and to her car. As far as she was concerned Ryan could go to hell.

----

Marissa stayed in bed for almost two days until Summer called her and told her to get her ass out of bed and meet her at The Bait Shop. She had only agreed to go after a promise of rage blackout if she didn't show.

----

She walked into the club, for once on time. Summer of course would be 'fashionably late' and Marissa headed straight for the bar in hope of getting a drink. When she found an empty chair she noticed the blonde Ryan had kissed was serving a customer. She was beautiful. Marissa couldn't help but study her face. She looked at the blonde's lips that seemed to hide a playful smile and she just knew that the girl's smile would be amazing. The girl licked her lips to wet them and Marissa unconsciously did the same. She looked further up and locked eyes with shining blue orbs. Or green. Or a mixture, she wasn't sure, but they were nevertheless mesmerizing. It was like you could see right through them to all the emotions and she could do the same to you, making it impossible to look away unless she wanted to.

The blonde's lips curved into a smile as she walked over to the blonde who was looking intensely at her. "What can I get you?" she asked politely.

"Vodka and coke please."

"Do you have ID?"

"Come on…please?"

"Sorry."

"Fine. Just coke, but I only want half a glass."

The blonde did as she was told. She had a questioning look when she gave Marissa the glass. "Why just half?"

Marissa retrieved a bottle from her purse and poured a blank liquid into the glass.

The blonde raised her eye brows. "Bad day?"

"You could say that."

The blonde moved her arm over the bar disk. "I'm Alex."

"Marissa."

"I haven't seen you around before."

"I moved her a little while ago. I saw you two days ago though."

"Oh?"

"My now ex boyfriend kissed you."

"Oh, sorry."

"It was gonna happen sooner or later. We were always fighting and kissing you was his idea of revenge because he thought I was cheating on him with his brother."

"Were you?"

"Nope. I was never interested in his brother, but he was always jealous and suspicious of us."

A brunette came up beside Marissa and leaned a little over the bar. "Hey babe."

"Hi Jodie, what's up?"

"Nothing. I was just bored and wanted to see your pretty little self."

"Right. Jodie this is Marissa, Marissa this is Jodie."

Jodie shook Marissa's hand. "Hi, I'm Alex' girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend," Alex corrected immediately. Jodie shrugged. "Same thing. I'm the best that can ever happen to you."

"You wish." Alex looked at Marissa. "Ignore her. She's uber full of herself."

Jodie leaned closer to Marissa. "She's just grumpy because she hasn't been getting any since I cut her off."

"I heard that. Besides, it was I who cut YOU off after you cheated on me."

"I didn't cheat, it was just-"

"You were having sex with two drunken girls in my bed. I think that qualifies as cheating."

"Okay maybe, but I regretted it for a long time."

"Yeah, three days and then you forgot all about it when you found a good looking girl that was willing to spread her legs for you."

"Damn, that's harsh," Jodie said with a hand on her chest and an expression that was supposed to look pained and hurt.

Marissa laughed. "And still you're friends?"

Alex smiled. "Yep. Jodie has always been my best friend. It's kinda hard to stay mad at her. She doesn't really do relationships, she's just in it for the sex. She's a sex addict."

"That's right baby and you know no one can do you better than me," Jodie said, winking at her. Alex rolled her eyes. "I can't really know that since you're the only one I've slept with."

"Not true. You slept with that guy too…Can only remember his nicknames: Dumb ass, Dickhead, Moron, Fucker…"

"John, Jodie."

"Right, he's such a turn off, I can't believe you did him."

"I agree," Alex said and made a face to show her point.

"So are you two like lesbians?" Marissa asked curiously.

"I'm more the bi type, but Jodie's all for the ladies."

"Damn right. That reminds me, I need to ask, do I have a chance with you? Because you're one fine looking princess, even though a little skinnier than my usual kind of liking."

Marissa looked shocked at her for a second before shaking her head as a no.

"What? You wouldn't turn even for a few minutes for this sexy and extremely skilled body?" she asked, pointing at herself.

Marissa let out a short laugh. "I don't think so. Sorry."

"Okay, what about Alex?"

Marissa looked at Alex as if studying her and then shot her a flirtatious half smile.

"Maybe." Alex raised her eye brows and smiled back seductively making Jodie laugh.

They were interrupted by someone pushing Jodie aside and hugging Marissa. "Coop, how are you?"

"I'm fine Sum," Marissa answered.

Jodie cleared her throat and Summer looked at her. "What?"

"You don't have to be so rude you know."

"Whatever."

"And you are?" Jodie said, looking the tiny brunette over and licking her lips.

"Oh, Summer this is Jodie and Alex," Marissa said as she pointed.

"Did you know you're hot?" Jodie asked.

"Well yes, but…Excuse me? Eww."

"Wanna dance?"

"Eh no. Have you looked at yourself? You're a girl."

"So?"

"I'm not into girls, I'm straight. And I have a boyfriend."

"Who?"

"Seth."

Jodie laughed.

"What?"

"Seth Cohen?"

"Yes."

"Seriously though, dance with me."

"I told you-"

"Seth is hardly a boy. I'm probably more man than he is. Come on, just one dance. I promise it will be worth it."

"I don't trust you." Summer said, eyeing her suspiciously.

Jodie grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the dance floor.

"Okay, fine." Summer said as she pulled herself free. "But just one dance."

Marissa and Alex had watched on in amusement the whole time.

Marissa was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Ryan and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Alex noticed.

"Hey can we talk? I want to apologize."

Alex snorted and Ryan turned to her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Then I suggest you stay out of other peoples business."

"Whatever," she said and turned her back to him.

Ryan stared at her back for a few seconds than turned back to Marissa.

"Please, I need to talk to you. I regret what I did."

"I don't really feel like talking right now Ryan."

"Just a few minutes?"

Alex had had enough of the pushing guy and turned around.

"Listen dude, she said no so why don't you just leave her alone."

"And I say stay the fuck out of this," he snapped at her.

Alex wanted to break his nose, but remained calm.

"I would like you to leave the club please."

"You can't throw me out," he said back angrily.

"Actually I can. I own this place and I don't like you so I suggest you leave now or I'll get someone to take you out."

For a second Marissa thought Ryan was gonna attack Alex, but instead he turned and furiously stomped away. "Asshole," Alex muttered.

Marissa let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding and looked at Alex. They locked eyes and stared deeply at each other. Neither one looked away until Summer caught their attention with loud eww's.

"What," Marissa asked as she turned to look at the tiny brunette.

"We're leaving. Jodie was seriously grabbing my ass. It's disgusting. I need to get away from her so let's go." Summer grabbed Marissa's arm and practically pulled her out of the chair. Alex and Marissa looked at each other again.

"Maybe I'll see you later," Alex said quickly.

Marissa smiled. "Definitely."

The blonde looked at Marissa until she was out of sight.

Jodie walked smiling up to Alex.

"You've got it bad," she said smugly, laughing.

"No, I don't," Alex answered pretending to be offended. "Besides, she's not into girls."

"She said she'd do you."

"No she didn't."

"Yes she did."

"No she didn't. Shut up."

"Okay, but she did."

"Whatever."

----


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----

The next few days Marissa spent most of her time thinking about Alex, avoiding Ryan and trying to get Summer to go with her to The Bait Shop.

"Why do you want so desperately to go back?"

"Because it's a good club."

"That's not good enough, I want the truth."

"Fine, I want to see Alex again."

"Why?"

"Because she seems nice and we hit it off."

"Then we're definitely not going. I can't risk my position as best friend to her."

Marissa laughed. "You don't have to worry about that Sum. Can't we please go?"

"She's friends with Jodie so she can't be that incredible. I talked to Cohen and Jodie is such a freak. I think he's kinda admiring Alex or something. Do you think I should confront him with it?"

"Summer, stop rambling and get to your point."

"Okay, what were we discussing? Oh right, Alex. She's a bartender and that is never a good thing and she probably just want to get in your pants since she's hanging so much with Jodie."

"Trust me, she's so not Jodie. Besides, she owns the place so it can't be that bad. Please just come with me for a little while."

Summer sighed. "Fine."

Marissa smirked. "Jodie must have made an impression on you since you remember her name."

"What, eww! Watch what you say Coop."

----

_Bait Shop_

Alex was standing in the bar with her back against the entrance and didn't see Marissa and Summer walk in.

"Jodie, you are so lucky I care about you or I'd kick your ass right now."

Jodie laughed and spotted the two girls coming closer. Smirking she leaned over the counter so Alex could hear clearly what she was saying. "Your date is here."

"What?" Alex said confused.

"Your girl is here," Jodie said, pointing.

Alex turned and saw Marissa. She flashed the brunette a smile that was returned immediately.

"Hey, can I get you anything?"

"Coke please."

"Half a glass?"

"No, I don't need that today," Marissa said with a hint in her voice.

Alex quickly got her the coke. "I was hoping you'd come back."

"I like the club so I had to come back again," Marissa said jokingly and Alex pretended to pout. "Aww, and here I was thinking you wanted to see me." They both laughed.

"No seriously, I was hoping I could get to know you a little better."

Summer looked at Marissa, then at Alex and back at Marissa again. She was about to open her mouth and say something when someone came up behind her. "Don't interrupt them, come with me." Summer was dragged away before she could reply.

"What is wrong with you?" Summer asked Jodie when she was released and slapped her on the arm. "And what is wrong with them?" she asked, pointing at Alex and Marissa who looked very close and flirtatious.

"Nothing. They seem happy together. What's wrong with you?"

"Marissa's not into girls."

"Says who? And what's so wrong with that anyway?"

"Well nothing, but-"

"You're her best friend right?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem? She's still the same Marissa."

"I guess you're right." Summer admitted reluctantly.

"Of course I am. Wanna dance?"

"Oh no, I remember last time."

"Come on Summer. I promise I won't touch your ass…even though you have a very fine one."

"Thank you. I mean eww."

"You need to do something to pass the time so have a little fun. It's just dancing."

"Fine, but no naughty touching in inappropriate places."

"Okay," Jodie said as she led Summer to the dance floor.

"Is that in your perspective or mine?" she muttered to herself so the tiny brunette wouldn't hear.

Two hours later Summer sat down beside Marissa with a tired sigh.

"Coop, I've been hanging with Jodie for two hours so you two can flirt, but now I want to go home."

"Okay," Marissa said a little embarrassed and looked at Alex. "I have to go, but maybe I'll talk to you again?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay, bye." Marissa got up and prepared to leave.

"Hey Marissa?"

"What?"

"Can I get your number? It would be nice if we could like hang sometime or something."

"Sure, got a pen and a napkin or something?"

Alex nervously found what the brunette requested and gave it to her. Marissa wrote down her number and gave it to the blonde.

"I'll call you," Alex said as it was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"I hope you will," Marissa replied shyly and then turned to walk away.

When Marissa and Summer had left, Alex turned to see a grinning Jodie.

"Not a word," she said threateningly to her.

----

_Two days later_

Marissa and Summer were tanning by the pool in Marissa's mansion.

"Coop do you like Alex?" Summer asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"Bait Shop Alex, do you like her in an I-want-to-be-with-you way?"

"Summer, she's a girl," Marissa replied nervously.

"Yes or no Coop. Be honest."

"Um, maybe. I don't know. Please don't hate me sum."

"Of course not. So that means you like her right?"

"I really don't know. I'm so confused about it. I mean, I'm not a lesbian, but there's something about her that…I don't know." Marissa sighed.

"I know what you mean."

"Jodie?"

"Eww no. I meant I know the feeling."

"Oh."

"Has she called you yet?"

"No. I hope she calls soon though."

Marissa's cell rang.

"Must be faith," Summer said smiling to Marissa.

"It's Marissa."

"Hey, it's Alex."

"Hi."

"Are you doing anything? Because if you're not, I was gonna go down to the beach and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"And take with you that sexy little friend of yours. " Marissa heard Jodie yelling in the background. Both Alex and Marissa laughed.

"Sum, you wanna go to the beach?"

"With Jodie and Alex? I don't know. You and Alex will probably just flirt and then I have to be with Jodie."

"We'd love to come," Marissa said to Alex.

"Okay, does in an hour sound good?"

"Yep, I'll see you then. Oh, and tell Jodie that the taken sexy little thing of mine is coming too. With pressure on taken."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

----

Alex saw Marissa and Summer coming closer and turned to Jodie.

"Behave okay. I don't want Summer to drag Marissa away again just because you couldn't keep your hands off her."

"Would I ever do something like that to you?"

Alex raised her eye brows.

"Okay, I'll behave. But only this one time and only because I love you so damn much."

"Thanks," Alex said and turned to greet Marissa while Jodie looked Summer from head to toe, licking her lips appreciatively.

"Eww, stop checking me out," Summer whined and Alex shot Jodie a warning look, but Jodie just shrugged.

An hour later Summer's phone rang. Marissa and Alex were having a 'fight' in the water while Summer was tanning and Jodie was watching her, pretending to be tanning too.

"Hello."

"Hey Summer," Seth said cheerfully. "You still at Marissa's house?"

"No, we're on the beach."

"Really? I'm close so I'll join you. Ryan will be coming too."

"No Seth that's not-" she said quickly, but Seth had already hung up.

"Please tell me Seth's not coming here?" Jodie said disappointedly.

"Yeah, he and Ryan will be joining us. How do you know Seth anyway?"

"Oh, he's showed up at The Bait Shop a few times. He's been trying to hang around Alex. I think he looks up to her or something."

"Really. Why am I not surprised?" Summer turned and could see two boys coming into view. "Marissa's not gonna like this." She said with a sigh.

"No Alex, stop it." Marissa squealed as the blonde were splashing water at her.

Alex stopped and moved closer to her, but just as Marissa relaxed Alex threw more water at her. Instead of trying to move away from the blonde Marissa moved closer so Alex couldn't hit her. Their bodies were almost pressed up against each other and their faces were just centimetres apart. Alex hoped Marissa didn't notice, but her breathing got slightly faster and her heart raced wildly. Marissa smiled at her before slowly moving her face so her cheek graced Alex' and her mouth was by the blonde's ear.

"Think fast," she whispered before she pulled back quickly and pushed Alex so she fell into the water. Then she made her way out of the water as soon as she could. When she looked behind her she saw Alex was in hot pursuit and tried to move even faster. Looking ahead to where Summer was she froze and stopped. Alex didn't manage to slow down in time and collided with the brunettes back, almost making them fall to the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She looked at where Marissa was looking and froze too. Great, she thought. When Jodie manages to not ruin everything someone else has to of course. Damn it.

Alex took Marissa's hand and started to carefully pull her towards the people waiting for them.

"Come on. Let's not make it too obvious that we don't want them here," she said jokingly, but knowing she was dead serious about not wanting them there. When they got closer Alex plastered a fake smile on her face and from the corner of her eye she could see Marissa do the same.

"Hello ladies," Seth said grinning, looking over both girls. "Oww," he yelled when Summer hit him in the head.

"What's up?" Alex asked, pretending to care.

"Not much," Seth answered while Ryan shot daggers at Alex.

"Marissa can I talk to you," he said forcefully and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away before Alex had time to react.

"What were you two doing?" Ryan asked angrily."

"Having fun. Why do you care?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I don't want you hanging around some lesbian freaks."

"Newsflash Ryan, I'm not your girlfriend. And those freaks happen to be my friends."

"Look, I know I made a mistake at the club and it was horrible of me, but I'll do anything to get you to forgive me Marissa. Just give me a second chance, I promise everything will change."

"Sorry Ryan, but you've had a second chance. And a third one…and a tenth one. You will always be jealous and I'm sick of it."

"What so you jump the first person you see?"

"Who?"

"Alex. You were all over each other and it's sickening."

"We weren't. We were just having a good time."

"I can't believe I actually felt sorry for you," he said with disgust.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it. I'm too good for you anyway."

With that said, Ryan stomped angrily off.

Alex quickly and worriedly walked over to Marissa.

"You okay?" she asked as she carefully laid a hand on her arm and walked in front of her.

She saw a tear slowly trickle down the brunette's cheek.

"Hey, it's okay. Ryan's just an ass," she said comfortingly as she let her free hand move to Marissa's face to wipe the tear away. Marissa flinched and Alex froze instantly. This was definitely not good.

Before she could understand what was happening though, Marissa moved away from her and stormed off.

"Marissa," Alex called after her and started running.

"Marissa, wait," she yelled, but the brunette didn't listen.

Marissa ran until her legs got tired and then she let herself slide down on to the sand.

She was breathing hard.

"What the hell happened?" she heard a voice say beside her and looked up to see a bent over Alex breathing just as heavily as she did.

Marissa didn't say anything and turned her head to the sea instead.

In the corner of her eye she saw the blonde slumping down next to her and wished she wouldn't have followed her.

"Wanna tell me why you suddenly felt like burning some calories?"

Marissa smiled weakly.

"I'm just so confused Alex," she said slowly after a moment of silence.

"About what?"

"You and me."

"How come?"

"What are we doing? I mean, we're obviously flirting, but I just don't know what to do."

"Well, why do you have to think about it so carefully? Why can't you just do whatever you feel like doing?" Alex said, glad to hear that there actually was something going on between them.

"Because you're a girl Alex and the tings Ryan said, I just, I'm confused."

"What did he say?"

"That we're disgusting and that I'm not good enough for him."

"Well he's wrong. He's the one not good enough for you. I promise you that he only said the tings he said because he was angry and jealous. You said it yourself, you fight all the time because he gets so suspicious and sensitive over nothing. And for the disgusting part, I think that's up to the eyes that see it. Ryan probably hates it because it would mean he was dumped for a girl which is a major hit on the confidence, but if you ask Jodie or Seth or even Summer if they think it's disgusting, than they'll all disagree. I know Jodie and Seth will probably even encourage it." Both laughed at this and Alex was relieved Marissa was smiling again. She loved that smile more than anything…Well almost. Jodie was of course more loving than a smile, but the whole Marissa definitely came on top of the list together with her best friend.

"So, do whatever I feel like huh?" Marissa said with a sly smile.

"Definitely."

"And if I want to kiss you right now?"

"I'd say go for it," Alex replied smiling.

Slowly, both girls leaned closer to each other.

----

Will they kiss or will they be interrupted? Wait and see! Ha, I'm so evil…


	3. Chapter 3

Marissa jumped back when she felt her phone vibrating and the tone play off.

Both Alex and Marissa sighed simultaneously as Marissa picked up her phone.

"Yeah?"

"Oh my God Coop, what happened? Where are you, I was worried sick about you," Summer said quickly.

"I'm fine Sum. Relax."

Alex snatched the phone from Marissa.

"Summer, I hate you right now. You just ruined a perfect moment."

"A perfect moment for what?" Summer said confused, followed by an "Oh," when she realized what was going on.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone then. Bye," Summer said and hung up.

"What, what, what?" Jodie said when Summer shut her phone.

"They were about to kiss and we ruined it."

"We? You ruined it. I told you to not call her."

"You know if you stopped being so damn grumpy, pushy and bitchy you might get some."

"Really?"

"Not that there's any point in telling you that because it's an impossible task for you."

"I can be nice."

"Right."

"Really, I can. I have the keys to Alex' jeep so why don't I drive you home so you can do whatever you princess' do."

"What about Alex and Marissa?"

"Marissa can drive Alex home. They'll be fine. Come on."

"Okay," Summer said suspiciously.

Summer packed her things and Jodie offered to carry them for her. At the car Jodie put all of Summer's stuff in the back and ran to open the passenger door for her.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," Jodie said seductively, making the tiny brunette laugh.

Alex sighed as she closed the phone.

"Well, there goes the mood for a first kiss," she said pouting.

"Sometimes you're like a mini Jodie." Marissa replied laughing.

"I'm not," Alex said offended. "Wanting to kiss a girl and wanting to sleep with every female there is are two entirely different things."

"You're weird."

"Thanks. That's exactly what my ego needs to hear. Now I feel so secure when it comes to you."

Marissa laughed again and playfully shoved the blonde.

"Still weird, but in a good way."

"Well, this good weirdo wants to know if you would like to go on a date next week," Alex said as her face turned serious. "I mean, if you want to that is?"

Marissa pretended to think. "Hmm, I think I can squeeze you into my plans." Marissa looked at her watch. "I need to get home."

"Okay, then lets get our stuff. Jodie and Summer are probably waiting." Alex said as she extended her hand. Marissa took it and they walked slowly like that back to their spot.

"That's weird," Alex said when she saw Jodie and Summer was gone, along with their things.

"Where are they?" Marissa asked, getting worried.

Alex suddenly started laughing. "Jodie probably took my jeep and drove Summer home. Damn, can I get a ride with you?"

"Sure."

They gathered their stuff and headed for the car.

"Remind me to charge Jodie for the gas she used. I'm so not letting this go easy just because she wanted to seduce Summer or whatever."

Marissa laughed at her.

Jodie stopped the car outside a rather big house and got out to get Summer's stuff. She carried them to the door.

"Thanks," Summer said sweetly.

"No problem. Hey, I had a good time today," Jodie answered truthfully.

"Really? But I thought you weren't capable of having fun unless it involved sex and there weren't any," Summer said teasingly.

Jodie were about to make a smug reply, but stopped herself. Nice remember, she said to herself.

"I really did have a good time and I'm hoping we can hang out again. It was fun."

"Yeah it was."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you when Alex and Marissa decide to hang again," Jodie said, cursing herself for not asking for Summer's number instead.

"Yeah."

"Okay, bye." Jodie turned to walk away.

"Hey Jodie wait," Summer quickly said and rummaged through her purse.

"What?"

Summer walked closer to her and grabbed her hand before writing something on it.

"So you don't have to wait for Alex to do something," she said as an answer to Jodie's curious look. Jodie looked down at the number and smiled.

"Thanks, I'll call you."

Not really thinking, Jodie leaned forward and kissed the tiny brunette's cheek before walking to the car. She waved to Summer before driving off, her smile never leaving her face the whole way home.

----

Marissa stopped outside an apartment building that looked…normal and quite boring.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to live with my parents in an overly sized house so I bought an apartment with Jodie. It's really cosy inside."

"I wish I could just do that. It's not that I don't like to live in a mansion and have more than I need, but it would be nice to not hear my moms whining and importune about everything all the time."

"I understand. But you know if it gets too bad, we do have a small guest room that you could stay in. So you can run away for a little while if you need it."

"I might just take you up on that one, but right now I really need to get home or my mom will probably ground me."

"Right. I'll call you about the date okay?"

"Okay."

Both smiled warmly at each other before Alex got out and waved the brunette off.

When Alex got closer to her apartment she saw Jodie sitting outside of it, looking bored.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you. How is it that I manage to get your car keys, but forget the keys to the apartment?" Jodie asked, raising her eye brows.

"I don't know."

"You so took them. I bet you knew/hoped I would take you car to drive Summer home and then you wanted to revenge it by taking my keys."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex said, smiling slyly. "Besides, revenge would be to make you pay for the gas you used, but I'm too busy for that."

"Doing what?"

"Planning my date."

"You have a date with princess skinny?"

"Don't call her that, she's perfect and yes I'm going on a date with Marissa next week."

"Ha, that's so great. Just wait until I tell everyone you managed to turn a man loving girl into a lesbian."

"Shut up. She's not a lesbian and you won't tell anyone anything. We'll tell it ourselves when we're ready."

"See I told you, you've totally fallen for this girl. Or else you wouldn't care that much."

"Whatever Jodie, just let it go. And keep your mouth shut okay?"

"Okay. Wanna hear about me and Summer?"

"No, but I probably don't have a choice anyway," Alex replied as she unlocked the door.

"She gave me her number and wants us to hang out. She's so totally into me."

Alex shut the door with a sigh and prepared herself for a long afternoon.

----

Marissa was about to open the door when Julie flung it open and stared at her daughter.

"You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry. A friend needed a ride home."

"Who?"

"No one you need to know about."

"I want a name."

"Fine, Alex, now leave me alone," she said absentmindedly and walked upstairs to her room.

Julie's eyes followed her interestingly until she was gone.

----

_Monday_

Marissa was outside Summer's house so they could get to school together when her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Still wanna go on a date?"

"Of course, when?"

"Wednesday afternoon."

"What are we doing?"

"I was thinking a picnic like thing by a secluded area of the beach so we have privacy and then we could just relax and watch the sunset together. Sound okay?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Great, I'll pick you up at five."

"Okay. Wait do you know where I live?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Summer. I'll see you on Wednesday if not before."

"Okay, bye."

They hung up and Marissa looked at Summer expectantly.

"What?" the tiny brunette asked.

"Have you gone behind my back and talked to Alex?"

"No," Summer said calmly.

"What have you two been talking about?"

"Nothing. She probably just drove by your house."

"Summer don't lie to me, I want the truth."

"Okay fine, Jodie and I drove past it when we were hanging out yesterday and she probably showed or told Alex."

"You were hanging out with Jodie? Alone?"

"So? Can't I make new friends?"

"She just wants to sleep with you."

"Yeah and therefore I can take advantage of her being nice."

"Right."

"What do you mean right?"

"You so like her."

"I do not. I have Seth."

"And, no offence, but Jodie was right. She's almost more man than he is. Why can't you just admit that you like her?"

"Because I don't. I just like the attention she's giving me. Seth never compliments me on anything so it's nice to feel like someone appreciates you."

"Then why are you with him?"

"Because he's cute." Summer said automatically.

"Exactly, cute, not handsome or sexy. What do you think about Jodie?"

"She's hot." The tiny brunette answered before she had time to register what she said.

Marissa raised her eye brows and smiled mischievously.

"I mean, she is hot, but it's not like I'm ever gonna sleep with her or anything. She's a girl and I'm not into them."

"How do you know? Have you ever kissed one?"

"No, but-"

"Maybe you should try it out?"

"Seriously Coop. I love you and I don't mind you and Alex doing it, but I'm not into it. I just know."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do and I know what I want for myself thank you."

"Let's just get to school."

Both girls sat down in Marissa's car and Summer looked over at Marissa.

"Besides, you haven't kissed a girl either so how do you know that you like them?"

"I don't think I do actually. It's just something about Alex that makes me crazy about her. I mean, when I talk to her I get butterflies and I get nervous and my heart beats faster, you know what I mean?"

"I think I do."

"Jodie?"

"You know the answer to that already."

"I can always try. You admitted that she's hot."

"If you don't let it go I'll tell Alex you like Jodie."

"I don't."

"You just said she's hot."

Marissa stared at her.

"I hate you sometimes Sum."

There was a moments silence before Marissa spoke again.

"I don't like her."

"I know, relax. I was just teasing you. Just get us to the school Coop. There's a difference between fashionably late and too late."

"Whatever," Marissa mumbled.

----


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the waiting everyone, but school's a bitch. Please read and review cause I have a feeling this isn't really any good.

-----

Marissa was nervously standing in her room, waiting for Alex to pick her up. She had put on bikini instead of panties and bra, in case they temporarily got insane and wanted to take a cold bath, and jeans with a loose light blue top, but not so loose it looked like she was too skinny.

Alex should be there in five minutes so she made her way downstairs. She was met by a suspicious Julie.

"Where are you going?"

"Out, to the beach," she answered hesitantly.

"With who?"

"Someone."

"Are you going on a date?"

"It's none of your business," she shot back, trying not to sound irritated.

"I want to know who you're going out with. Ryan? Or is it Alex?"

"Whatever mom"

"Who is this Alex anyway? I haven't heard of him, is he good looking? Rich?"

"Don't worry mom, Alex wouldn't make the mistake of sleeping with you or let them pay you off so you can just leave it."

"I'm only trying to look after you and get more involved in your life Marissa. After all you are my daughter."

"Yeah, and I try to forget that every day."

"Don't insult me or you can just forget your little date tonight."

"Whatever," Marissa said and walked out of the door.

As she walked closer to the road she saw Alex coming into view. As soon as the blonde stopped, she jumped inside and they drove off.

In the windows of the huge mansion Julie stood thoughtful.

_He's driving a Jeep, that's never a good sign. I'll confront Marissa when she gets home._

----

"No way, you really did that?" Marissa said as she laughed.

"What can I say, I've never been good at listening to others," the blonde replied as she too laughed. They had found a nice spot with some privacy on the beach and had eaten some sandwiches while watching the sunset and just talking about everything.

Silence followed as their laughter died and Marissa noticed that Alex had become nervous and looked over at the fidgeting blonde who was staring back at her.

"What?" Marissa asked softly.

Alex bit her bottom lip.

"You know I really like you right?"

"I like you too."

"I just want you to know that we don't have to rush anything. I mean, I know you just broke up with Ryan and I just want you to know that I'll wait until you get ready."

Marissa smiled at Alex.

"That's sweet, but the truth is that I'm over Ryan. He's a jerk and I like someone else now."

"Who?"

"You of course."

"Oh," Alex said as she slightly blushed.

"Did you think I'd go on a date with you if I liked someone else?" Marissa asked teasingly, knowing it was embarrassing to Alex.

The blonde blushed even more and looked away.

She didn't see Marissa bite her lower lip, but she felt the girl shift closer to her and her heart started beating faster.

"Alex, look at me," Marissa almost whispered and the blonde turned to lock eyes with her, their faces just centimetres apart.

Seconds later soft lips were gently pressed against her own.

When Marissa pulled back, Alex still had her eyes closed, but she was smiling.

"Could you do that again?" the blonde asked without opening her eyes.

Marissa smiled and connected their lips again. This time Alex was more prepared and kissed back, letting her hand slip behind the brunette's neck to pull her closer, intensifying the kiss.

After a while both girls pulled away for some fresh air and they both smiled sweetly at each other.

"I think this is the best day of my life," Alex said honestly as Marissa giggled at Alex' cheesy line.

The rest of the evening the two girls sat looking out at the ocean, Marissa between Alex' legs. Both girls couldn't think of a single time moment that was better than the one they shared right now.

-----

Tiredly Marissa made her way towards the front door of the mansion. Locking herself in as quietly as she could, she jumped when she turned to see her mother standing in front of her.

"Jesus, mother. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Are you trying to give me one?"

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"How was the date?"

Marissa smiled at the thought of Alex. "It was great."

"Well, if it's not too much to ask I would like to meet this week's yard guy. Wouldn't want you getting into something that's not healthy for you."

Marissa glared at her mother. "First off, I'm planning on keeping this person for a lot longer than a week and secondly, I wouldn't want to scare that person away by meeting you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to bed because I have school tomorrow."

Julie sighed as Marissa walked away from her. _What am I doing wrong?_ She thought irritated before walking towards her own room.

-----

The next day Marissa woke up with a smile, having dreamt about her and Alex' first date.

For the first time in ages she couldn't wait to get to school so she could tell Summer about yesterday.

--

Marissa was sitting in her history class when she felt her phone vibrate and stealthily picked it up so the teacher wouldn't notice.

"_Hey, if you're not busy tonight, maybe you want to come to the club? Alex."_

Marissa smiled brightly before quietly starting to reply.

"What's up?" Summer whispered, having seen the smile on Marissa's face.

"Bait Shop tonight, wanna go?"

"A chance to have Jodie as my little dog…I'm in."

"You're so evil. She likes you and you're just using her."

"It's not like she's so stupid she doesn't know I'm only using her."

"She likes you Summer."

"Ms. Cooper, Ms. Roberts, anything you two wanna share?"

Both girls looked up at their teacher's hard voice.

"Not really," Marissa replied.

"Then I suggest you talk about it outside class or I'll give you both detentions."

"Yes sir," they both replied and quickly pretended to pay attention again.

-----

"So how was it?" the tiny brunette asked as they were having lunch.

Marissa smiled brightly at the thought of Alex.

"That good huh?"

"She is so adorable. It was amazing and romantic and she is just so cute when she blushes," the tall brunette answered dreamily.

"So what did you do? Wait, do I want to know? You didn't sleep with her did you?"

"What? No, of course not," Marissa said shocked. "It was our first date for Christ sake."

"I know, but you seem so into her so I just figured you'd have to have done something since you can't keep that smile of your face."

"We just kissed okay."

"As in making out?"

"No, as in a sweet, romantic, soft kiss on the beach by the water."

"Aww, that's so cute," Summer replied.

"What is?" Seth said as he sat down next to the tiny brunette and tried to kiss her, but only got a cheek.

"Eww Cohen, no public display's."

He pouted at her before turning his attention to Marissa.

"So what is cute?"

"Nothing special," the tall brunette replied embarrassed.

"Alex," Summer said to Seth and the geeky boy leaned closer.

"You like Alex? As in I-want-to-make-sweet-love-to-you-all-night like?"

"No, she's just a friend," Marissa said defensively.

"Well here comes your friend," the brown haired boy said with a smirk.

"What?" the taller girl replied as her head jerked around and her eyes widened.

"I didn't know she went to school," Summer said just as surprised as Marissa was.

Alex spotted her and walked over with a bright smile.

"Hey guys," she said as she reached them and she laughed when she saw Marissa and Summer's shocked expressions. "What?"

"You go here?" Marissa managed to ask as she shook her head.

"Yeah, whenever I actually care to show up."

"Hey Alex, we were just talking about you," Seth said.

"Really? What about me?"

"That Marissa wants to make sweet love to you all night."

The taller brunette started to blush as Alex raised her eye brows at her.

Their attention was drawn away from each other when they heard Seth squeal.

"Don't listen to him Alex, it's just his imagination. Tell him you two are just friends," Summer said sternly as she rolled her eyes at the pervy boy called her boyfriend.

Alex laughed. "We're just friends Seth," she replied. After all, it was just a half lie. They were friends, just with benefits…kinda.

Alex shook her head. She didn't wanna start to think about why Marissa wanted to keep her a secret. They had just gotten together so it wasn't any rush anyway and she knew how Seth couldn't keep secrets.

"Well, I should probably get to my class for once," the blonde said with another smile as she turned to walk away.

"I'll talk to you later," she said as she looked back, particularly at Marissa.

-----


	5. Chapter 5

Marissa walked nervously into The Bait Shop with Summer. She hadn't met Alex after her lunch and the blonde hadn't called her. Not wanting to seem desperate or clingy, Marissa hadn't called Alex since she was gonna see her that evening anyway.

"What's wrong with you?" Summer asked as she saw the nervousness in her best friend.

"Do you think she doesn't want to see me?" Marissa asked.

"No, I think she'll love to see you. I mean, she's your girlfriend right?"

"You're right. I'm probably just freaking out a little. You know, totally overreacting."

"Yeah. Why don't we go to the bar and talk to our slaves?"

"Alex isn't my slave," the tall brunette said in mock shock.

"Right, she'd do anything if you asked her to."

"I don't think so."

"Well, let's go and find out."

Marissa let herself be dragged over to the bar by her tiny friend.

"Hey Alex," Summer said as she took a seat by the bar.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were coming by, but it's a pleasant surprise," the blonde answered enthusiastically while looking at Marissa with a grin.

"Alex, Marissa was wondering about something."

"Okay, what?" the blue eyed girl said as she turned her attention to the petite brunette.

"Would you take Marissa to your office and strip for her?"

Alex looked shocked as she tried to form a reply. "Um, sure." She looked over to her girlfriend and saw she was blushing furiously.

"Also, she want you to take the day of tomorrow so she can spend time with you in your bed," Summer said seriously.

"Uh, okay," the blonde replied, still looking at Marissa with a questioning look.

The brunette finally managed to form a sentence as she practically choked out a reply.

"Don't listen to Summer. She's just trying to prove you're my slave."

"Well in that case, no, I won't do any of those things," Alex said with a smirk as she continued to stare at her beautiful and still very much blushing girlfriend.

She felt her heart flutter when the brunette stared back at her with an equally intense gaze as she was sending.

They were interrupted by Seth who came up next to them.

"Hey beautiful," he said to Marissa before looking at Alex. "And hotness."

Both girls rolled their eyes at him.

"Cohen, I heard that," Summer said angrily as she popped up next to him and hit him hard in the arm.

"What? You know you're the sexiest, I was just being friendly," he said with an innocent smile.

The tiny brunette just looked at him annoyed, but before she could say anything she felt someone press themselves into her back and then she felt a warm breath on her ear as the person started whispering seductively.

"Hey delicious. Wanna dance?"

Summer quickly pulled away from the person.

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Because you love attention and you'll get it if you dance with me?"

The tiny brunette was about to say no, but realized it was actually kinda true.

"Okay, but you know the drill Jodie."

"Yeah, yeah, no naughty touching in inappropriate places," the girl said with a pout as she took Summer's hand and led her away.

"Oh my God," Summer said as she pushed her way over to her friends.

"What did she do?" Alex and Marissa said almost simultaneously.

"I didn't do anything," Jodie said with a smirk.

"You totally broke my no touching in inappropriate places rule."

"I did not. I didn't touch you."

"You totally licked my neck," the tiny brunette said angry. "And now I have to take like a zillion showers because of you."

"She's right Summer," Seth said with a dreamy look. "Technically she didn't break your rule."

Summer pouted as Seth turned to Jodie with a grin.

"You're welcome to try and put your tongue other places on her too and then maybe you can take some pictures so I can see?"

Jodie looked at him annoyed and was about to hit him, but Summer got there first and smacked him in the head.

"What?" he whined.

"You are so immature and pervy and I can't believe I put up with you."

"It's because I'm cute and you love me," the geeky boy said as he looked at his girlfriend with puppy dog eyes.

Jodie huffed at him as she made her way behind the bar.

"You know what, I'm going home," the tiny brunette said angry before dragging Seth after her.

"But I wanna stay and see some girl on girl action," the boy whined only to be silenced by another slap to the head.

-----

Summer hurriedly walked into her room, still angry with everything that had happened, but not knowing exactly on whom she was angry with. Was it Seth because he obviously was more interested in lesbians and comic books than with her? Was it Jodie because she was ignoring the fact Summer didn't like girl? Or was it the fact that she had actually enjoyed what Jodie had done to her? Whoa, hold on. Enjoyed it? No, that couldn't be.

Summer jumped when she felt Seth's arms wrap around her waist as he nuzzled her neck from behind.

"I'm sorry okay? Why don't we just have make-up sex and everything will be fine again?"

The petite brunette turned around and faked a smile at the geeky boy in front of her.

"How about no Seth?" she said cheerily.

"Come on Summer. I'm sorry for the way I acted and you know you're the most beautiful girl I know," the brown haired boy tried, but he could see the anger in the brunette's eyes.

"Seth, we need a brake."

"What? Why?"

"Because…because you're immature and I don't think you have your priorities straight so until you can behave more appropriately I don't want anything to do with you," she said in rage before pushing the scrawny boy towards her door.

"But Summer…" he whined before getting the door shut right in front of his nose.

-----

Jodie was awakened by the doorbell ringing furiously. She groaned and muttered all kinds of profanities as she dragged herself out of the bed and towards the bothering sound.

When she opened the door she was ready to launch a bunch of ugly cussing at whoever dared interrupt her precious sleep, but as she squinted her eyes to see the person standing in front of her it all disappeared.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she said in her usual husky voice only it was even huskier than normally because of the state she was in. She noticed the person in front of her beginning to chuckle.

"You have such a sexy voice," the other person slurred as she swayed dangerously for a second.

"Summer, are you drunk?" Jodie said concerned.

"Me? Noooo," the petite brunette said with a giggle before stepping closer.

"Okay, let's get you inside and in bed so you can sleep it off," Jodie said as she dragged the brunette inside and locked the door.

"Oh, I'd love to get into bed with you," Summer slurred before giggling again.

"What happened to you?"

"I just broke up with Seth," she said before laughing again.

"You what?" Jodie said shocked, but deep down very satisfied.

"Well, technically we're on a breeaaak," Summer replied as she dragged the word out. "He just doesn't get me. He cares more about his precious comic books than me."

Jodie quickly took a hold of the petite blonde as she staggered backwards.

"Whoa, easy. Let's go to my room. I have a comfortable bed you can sit on."

"I don't wanna sit on the bed Jodie, I wanna sit on you," Summer replied with a grin before leaning closer to the other brunette.

"Okay," Jodie said as she pulled away from the attempted kiss and pushed Summer in her bedroom direction.

When they got there Summer crawled into the bed and looked expectantly at the other brunette as she patted the space next to her.

Reluctantly Jodie sat down and before she could react she felt the petite brunette's tongue move along her neck just the way she had done to Summer earlier that day.

"Holy fuck," she said as she jumped away from the drunken girl.

"Come on Jodie, I know you want it," Summer said seductively as she licked her lips and the other brunette groaned as she felt the throbbing between her legs as her mind started imagining inappropriate images of Summer.

"I…I think I should get you a glass of water," Jodie answered before quickly taking off towards the kitchen.

She came back five minutes later with water and aspirin only to find a passed out Summer in her bed.

She sighed before setting the glass on her nightstand and moving over to carefully tuck the petite brunette under the covers before climbing in herself. With one last, longing look she sighed again before snuggling close to the peaceful looking girl next to her.

-----


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so this is just a filler before the more interesting part that's coming up. Please review:-D

-----

Summer groaned as she felt her head throbbing even before she had opened her eyes.

When she finally did open them though, she couldn't figure out where she was.

Where the hell am I and what happened last night? She thought to herself as she groaned loudly.

"Good morning sexy," she heard a very familiar voice say and she felt her chest tightening in fear. Oh God, this isn't happening, she thought as she slowly turned her face to see a grinning Jodie in the doorway.

She groaned again before quickly, or as quickly as she could manage in the state she was in, raised the covers to look at herself.

She was relieved that she still had her clothes on, but something still told her that didn't mean she was safe and she really couldn't remember much from the night before.

"Jodie, what the hell are you staring at?" Alex said irritated, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Summer lying with an uncertain look in her best friend's bed.

"Summer…you're in Jodie's bed," Alex said shocked as she stared at the petite brunette.

Summer quickly got up from the bed and pushed past the two girls staring at her with a panicked look on her face.

When Alex heard the front door slam she shook herself out of the trance and looked accusingly at the Jodie.

"What? I haven't done anything," the brunette replied innocently and Alex just rolled her eyes before walking away.

-----

"Okay, seriously Sum," Marissa said as she looked at her friend worriedly.

"What?" the petite brunette answered quickly.

"Wanna tell me why you've avoided Seth for the last three days and why you always have that scared and confused look all over your features?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Summer answered as she pretended to read the magazine she was holding.

Marissa sighed before ripping it out of her best friend's hands and looking at her sternly.

"Okay, okay," the petite brunette said with a sigh. "Seth and I are on a break."

"What? Since when?"

"Three days ago."

"Oh, and what else?"

"It's Jodie."

"Isn't it always?" Marissa said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Summer shot nervously at her.

"Relax, just tell me what it is okay?"

"She hasn't called me the last three days."

"So? She's probably busy," Marissa replied confused.

"No, she always bugs me and now she's just stopped after that night."

"What night?" the taller brunette asked suspiciously.

"Three days ago when I showed up drunk at her place."

"WHAT?" Marissa nearly screamed, making all the people walking past their spot look at them.

"I know, and I don't remember anything of what happened. Only that I woke up in Jodie's bed and that Alex looked completely dumb struck when she saw me."

"Then why the hell haven't you asked Jodie what happened."

"I don't know if I'll like the answer," Summer said clearly scared at the thought of what it could be.

"Look, I'm sure nothing happened. Just go and ask her why she's avoiding you and what exactly did happen."

"Maybe you're right," the petite brunette answered reluctantly. "I think I'll go see her right now."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," the taller brunette replied.

-----

"Hey Marissa. Where's Summer?" Seth asked as he sat down next to the tall brunette.

"I don't know. She rushed off somewhere."

"Oh okay. I really need to talk to her about something," he said sadly.

"I'll tell her you're looking for her when I see her," Marissa replied with a smile.

"So about you and Alex-"

"What about us?"

"Are you sure you're just friends?"

"Seth, why can't you stop seeing lesbians everywhere?" Marissa said irritated to hide her nervousness.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I was just asking. No need to get all worked up about it."

The tall brunette sighed as the geeky boy left her to sit alone with her lunch.

Not long after Seth had left, a dark voice she knew all to well spoke next to her.

"Hey Marissa, can I talk to you?" the voice said and the brunette sighed inwardly. _Great, just what I need._

"Do we have anything to talk about?" she asked with a fake smile.

"Look, I want to make up to you for my bad behaviour. If you can just give me one more chance I promise I will change for the better."

"Ryan, we're over okay? I don't want to be with you cause honestly we don't work as a couple."

"I'm not asking you to become my girlfriend, I just want us to be friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yeah and then maybe over time we can work things out."

"I told you I don't wanna be with you and I meant never," Marissa said angrily.

"Okay, then just friends."

"Fine, friends," she said before walking away, making it clear they had nothing else to talk about at the moment.

-----

_Jodie's/Alex' apartment_

Summer rang the doorbell nervously and waited for someone to open.

"Yeah, Alex. I'll be there in-" she heard Jodie say as the door swung open and the brunette looked surprised. "Summer?"

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Alex said from the other end of the line.

"No, Summer's here. I'll get there when I'm done with her," Jodie said as she hung up before the blonde could say anything.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Um, I came to talk to you about something," Summer replied nervously as she fidgeted with her handbag.

"Okay what?"

"About the night when I showed up drunk here," the petite brunette answered.

"You don't have to worry okay, nothing happened."

"Nothing? Not even a kiss?"

Jodie couldn't help the image of Summer licking her neck surface in her head.

"No, nothing," she said. She knew it was for the best or else Summer would freak out.

"Oh thank God," the petite girl said relieved as she looked up at the sky as if thanking God and even though Jodie tried to hide it, she couldn't help the disappointment and hurt from showing as she saw how happy the other girl seemed by this.

"Why don't you go celebrate it another place?" Jodie said sadly as she closed the door in Summer's face, making the petite brunette stop what she was doing to look at the door confused.

A few minutes later she was still standing there when Jodie appeared and slightly pushed her so she could lock the door.

"What's up with you?" Summer asked as she gave the other brunette a weird look.

"Nothing. Why don't you move so I can get to work?" Jodie said before pushing past her and quickly walking to her car.

"But what did I do?"

Jodie spun around with an angry look.

"Oh I don't know Summer. How about saving the happy dance for when I can't actually see how glad you are that I haven't touched you? I do actually have feelings you know."

"Wait, Jodie I didn't mean it like that," Summer yelled quickly, but the other brunette just huffed before continuing to walk to her car. Before the brunette got in though, she turned to look one last time at the beauty looking at her guiltily as she yelled back at her. "Don't worry Summer, I'll leave you alone from now on." With that said, Jodie quickly drove off, leaving a sad looking Summer behind.

"But that's not what I want," Summer whispered to herself before slowly making her way to her own car.

-----

"So how did it go?" Marissa asked her best friend over the phone. She hadn't talked to Summer after she left because she never came back to school.

"The good news is nothing happened," Summer said sadly.

"That's great. So why are you sounding sad?"

"I managed to get Jodie to swear she wouldn't even look at me again."

"Wow, how did you do that? I thought nothing could get that girl to stop her from getting what she wanted," Marissa said sarcastically.

"Haha," Summer replied unenthusiastically. "I really hurt her feelings Coop and I feel like shit for doing it. I freaking acted like Cohen, acting before thinking."

"What did you do?" Marissa asked worriedly.

"I thanked God for the fact nothing happened with her."

"In front of her?"

"Yeah, I'm so smart don't you think?"

"Well, okay it was stupid, but I thought you wanted her to stop hitting on you all the time?"

Summer didn't answer the question, instead she was just silent.

"Oh my God," Marissa said shocked. "You like her don't you?"

"What, no?" the petite brunette answered quickly, but the taller brunette didn't buy it.

"Well, you're about to see her tonight cause we're going to the Bait Shop."

"No way, I can't go. She's probably still angry with me."

"You have to apologize to her Summer. I'm picking you up at seven."

The petite brunette sighed. "Fine."

-----


	7. Chapter 7

-----

Marissa was amused at the fact it was her who dragged Summer into the club this time and not the other way around. She felt kind of sorry for her best friend though cause she could only imagine how hard apologizing to Jodie must be. She didn't have to be a genius to know it took a lot to hurt Jodie and from what she knew about the brunette she'd probably make Summer do something she didn't really want to. She tried to shake her worries away when she noticed Alex and Jodie standing in the bar as usual.

She locked eyes with Alex for a second and they shared a sweet smile, but it faded when Marissa saw Jodie watching them and then turning to walk away.

"Hey babe," Marissa said when she sat down on an empty chair and looked at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey gorgeous," the blonde answered before looking half worried, half angry over at Summer.

"So what exactly did you do to get her like this?" Alex asked and Summer's head turned to Alex from having tried to discretely find Jodie.

"Nothing," the petite brunette answered quickly before getting a sad look in her eyes. "Do you know where she went? I need to talk to her?"

"Probably in my office brooding," the blonde said with a soft smile and Summer jumped down from the bar chair and walked towards where she thought she remembered Alex' office was.

"So I was wondering," Alex said as she turned towards her girlfriend. "Do you want to hang out and watch a movie or make out or whatever tonight?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Which one?" the blonde said with a smirk.

"It's a secret," Marissa replied as she leaned closer to the blonde in a flirtatious way.

"Well Jodie is gonna be home so unless you want her to get a free show…" Alex said as she dragged the sentence out.

"You're inviting yourself to my house?" the tall brunette said with an amused smile.

"Only if you want to?"

"It's fine with me," Marissa answered as Alex slowly leaned over the bar.

Knowing what her girlfriend was gonna do, Marissa turned her head away so the kiss that was meant for her lips landed on her cheek instead.

The blonde shot her a confused look before shrugging it off and going to serve a customer that just appeared.

-----

Taking several deep breaths, Summer forced her hand to knock on the door in front of her.

"It's open, she heard from the inside and slowly she opened the door to stick her head inside.

"On second thought, it's not," Jodie said when she saw Summer's head appear.

"I need to talk to you," the petite girl said, ignoring the death glare the brunette sent her.

"I thought we were done talking?"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for-"

"Don't bother okay," Jodie shot before Summer could finish her sentence.

"But I want to-"

"No, I don't wanna hear it," the brunette said stubbornly.

"Look, I'm trying to apologize here so could you just shut up for a minute?" Summer said angrily.

Jodie stared at her for long seconds before answering.

"If you wanna make it better you can give me a kiss."

"What?"

"You heard me. Tell me you love that I flirt with you and give me a kiss," the brunette said with a smirk.

"Okay, I love that you give me attention and I don't want you to stop."

"And the kiss?"

Summer sighed before walking over to where Jodie sat with a pout on her face.

"This is blackmailing," the petite brunette said before leaning down to give the other girl a short peck.

She soon found out that Jodie had other plans as the brunette had moved her hand behind Summer's neck and slowly moved her lips over the petite girl's unmoving ones. After trying unsuccessfully to pull away, Summer decided she should just screw it and relaxed into Jodie's hold, closing her eyes. Not long after, the smaller girl started moving her own lips against the other brunette's. Summer found it unusually nice to feel soft, full lips on her own. It was so different than kissing a guy she realized. She was startled when she felt Jodie's tongue run along her bottom lip before pressing itself into her mouth and she was shocked when she heard herself let out a barely audible moan. Quickly she pulled away since the other brunette's hold on her had disappeared, both girls breathing heavily as they stared at each other. Jodie saw the shocked face Summer had and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could the tiny brunette had spun around and quickly left her alone. She licked her lips as a big smile formed itself on them.

_Well this definitely renews my chances with Summer,_ she thought with a satisfied grin as she got up to go back to the bar to help Alex serve their customers.

-----

Marissa saw Summer rushing past her with a highly confused look on her face.

"Um, maybe I should check on her," the tall brunette said to Alex before taking off after her best friend.

The blonde looked after Marissa with an interested look, wondering what had happened with Summer and what was happening to Marissa.

"I need a high five," Jodie said smiling as she walked up next to her.

"Why?"

"Summer so likes me. She answered my kiss."

"You're kidding?" Alex said with a mixture of amusement and shock.

"Nope," the brunette answered as she raised her hand.

Alex gave Jodie a high five before hitting her hard in the arm.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"For probably ruining my night of making out with Marissa," the blonde answered with a pout.

"You can make out with me if you want?"

"Sorry, babe, but we're over and I have another girlfriend."

"You're no fun anymore," Jodie whined.

"Sure I am, jus not your type of funny," Alex said with a laugh.

-----

When Marissa got out of the club she saw Summer getting into her car and she rushed over.

"What's going on?" she asked as she opened the door to keep her friend from driving in complete panic.

"Get in," Summer said quickly.

Marissa did as she was told and the petite brunette stepped on the gas.

"Okay, what happened?" Marissa asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I just wanted to apologize and she started kissing me and I answered," Summer said frantically.

"Okay, relax," the taller girl said as she tried to process everything she was just told.

"What am I doing?" Summer shrieked to herself as her breathing were coming in and out rapidly.

"Okay sum, relax or you'll get us killed. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" the petite brunette screamed as her hand left the girkasse and hit Marissa in the arm. "I might be turning gay and you're telling me it's not a big deal?"

"Summer, stop the car right now," the taller brunette said as sternly as she could.

Seconds later, the two best friends were staring out of the window in silence, not knowing what to say.

"What I meant was that it doesn't mean you're gay just because you kissed Jodie."

"It doesn't?" Summer said with hope.

"Most people want to try new things out and who better than Jodie? I mean, she understands the difference between wanting a relationship and just…having fun," Marissa answered hesitantly.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. So there's no need to freak out."

"I uh…It's just that when she kissed me," the tiny brunette started.

"What?"

"I kinda liked it."

Marissa sent her best friend a crooked smile.

"So if you did, why don't you just go with it and see where it takes you? I mean, you said yourself that you're on a break with Seth right?"

"But what if I really, really like it?"

"Then you should be happy you tried and realized it now instead of later."

"This is so weird and confusing," Summer said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." The taller brunette answered. "I might have a friend that's gay when she's spent her whole life trying hard to be the straightest person on the earth."

-----


End file.
